Kanon Naruto
by Victoria Secret
Summary: Mai and Sayuri take a vacation to Konoha and meet Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. When a simple kiss affects Mai and Sasuke, the results turn chaotic! Possible lemon later...
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Girl: I OWN NARUTO AND KANON!!!**

**Momo: -shoots her- No she doesn't!!!! Enjoy nya**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny afternoon. Mai Kawasumi and her best friend, Sayuri Kurata were headed to a village in some unknown nation. After they graduated school, they became so bored with their lives and decided to bother each other just because they had nothing else to do. It's boring, right? Anyways, while walking around the city, they spotted a flier telling about a village named Konoha. The flier had pictures of ninjas and ramen stands. Mai became intrigued, while Sayuri thought it was weird, but despite her boredom, they both decided to take a trip to Konoha, so they packed their bags and said "later" to the city. They traveled in an airplane, a boat, a train, and a bus to transport them to their location.

"What's taking so long?" Sayuri asked impatiently.

Mai shrugged. "It's very far?"

"Gah!" Sayuri buried her head into her heads. "At this rate, the apocalypse might even come!"

Mai simply flicked her forehead. "Be quiet," she said, chuckling.

Sayuri pouted and then laughed. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes we are." Mai pointed outside the window of their bus and saw a big wall. It opened when the bus came through. This was their stop, so they hopped off the bus with their belongings and wandered through the village. It was a very hot day. Oh goody. Mai and Sayuri were sweating like pigs in a sauna due to the heavy kimonos they were wearing.

"I wonder if they have a mall here," Sayuri thought out loud. They began their journey on foot. They encountered many ninjas, possibly every age, practicing or talking to each other. Each group had four members in them. The adult seems to be the leader. "Um, Mai-chan, where are we going?"

"I... don't... know..." was her answer. She stopped to a spiky black-haired boy with a blue ninja headband on his forehead, wearing a blue t-shirt, and white shorts. He was with three other people, one female, both males. The female had pink short hair, a dark red dress, and she looked very pretty. The boy had blond spiky hair with an orange jumpsuit and whiskers on his face. The other boy wasn't a boy. He was a man with white hair, a dark green mask on, and a jumpsuit that matched his mask. "Excuse me," she began to the black-haired boy. "Do you know where..." she took out a small pamphlet to read it. "Hokage Tower is?"

The boy just stared at her. She stared right back without any hesitation, awaiting an answer from him. The others looked at them as if they were having a staring contest. "I get winner!" shouted the blond boy, thinking it was a staring contest.

Just then, the black-haired boy caught something in the corner of his eye. "Is that real?" he asked, pointing to the sword attached to Mai. She nodded her head. Sayuri laughed.

"Does this mean you know where Hokage Tower is?" she asked.

He didn't pay attention to her question, which annoyed Sayuri very much. "I bet you don't even use it."

Mai pulled out her sword as if she was ready to battle the guy. "I bet you're wrong."

He smirked with pride and took out his kunai. "Is that a challenge?"

The man smacked his forehead and grabbed the black-haired boy. "Excuse him, he's very challenging," he said. "My name is Kakashi. This..." he nudged the boy. "... is Sasuke Uchiha..." Kakashi pointed to the blond boy and pink-haired girl. "...he's Naruto Uzumaki, and she's Sakura Haruno."

"Konnichiwa Kakashi-san," Sayuri greeted. "My name is Sayuri Kurata and this is my friend, Mai Kawasumi." Mai withdrew her sword away and bowed. "We're vacationing here in Konoha, but we're lost. Do you know where Hokage Tower is?"

He pointed to something far away from the girls. "It's there." They looked behind them and saw a tall building.

"So you're not ninjas?" Naruto asked.

Mai and Sayuri shook their heads. "Just tourists."

"Welcome to Konoha!" Sakura exclaimed. She made the peace gesture and winked at them. "Hope you enjoy your stay!"

"We will," Mai retorted, glancing at Sasuke. His arms were crossed and he glanced right back at Mai with a piercing expression. She then looked back at Sakura and smiled at her.

"Just don't get too comfortable," Sasuke mumbled.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted. "Where are your manners!?"

"I threw them out the window," he teased. Naruto laughed like crazy while Sakura gave a half smile.

Sayuri came towards him and poked his head. "You're very headstrong."

"Got a problem with that?"

She shook her head. "Just be careful what you say Sasuke-kun!" With that, she and Mai left, going to Hokage Tower.

"That's some very wise advice," Kakashi stated. "And just for that, I'm going to take you two out for some ramen. Want to come with us?"

"Yeah!" Naruto yelled.

_No! They might steal Sasuke-kun away from me! _Sakura thought, crossing her fingers.

Sayuri shook her head. "Thank you, but we'll have to pass." Sakura cheered inside her head. Just then, a growl came from Mai's stomach. "On second thought, Mai-chan's hungry. We'll go with you!" Sayuri changed her mind, feeling Mai should have something to eat. _Damn,_Sakura thought without showing an expression whatsoever.

"Alright follow me ladies," Kakashi said, taking them to Ichikaru's Ramen Bar.

-x-

Sayuri and Naruto slurped noisily while Mai, Sasuke, and Sakura ate their ramen gracefully. Kakashi already finished his meal and read his infamous porn novel. "What are you reading?" Mai asked curiously. Kakashi's eyes widen.

"Ugh..."

"Historical fiction?"

"Oh."

Naruto flashed Kakashi a confused look. "I thought that was a po---"

"YES SASUKE'S BI-POLAR!" Kakashi yelled. Silence. Sasuke made an irritated grunt. "My apologies Sasuke."

"Whatever." They went back to eating ramen. Sayuri finished hers.

"That was delicious! Thank you again, Kakashi-san," Sayuri said.

"You're welcome." He gave a gleeful look. Mai then finished her ramen.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"You're welcome Miss Kawasumi."

They both stood from their stools and started leaving. "Bye ya'll!" Sayuri waved at them. Suddenly, a kunai came flying towards Mai and she stopped dead in her tracks. The kunai missed her by an inch, but it did hit her hair. She gasped and turned around. Sayuri turned around as well, frightened more than Mai was.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled at him.

"We're not done yet," he said, standing up.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I forbid you to fight with Miss Kawasumi!" Kakashi said.

"No... it's okay," Mai muttered. Sayuri was shaking very much and apparently nervous that Sasuke might throw a kunai at her in any second. "I'll give him a challenge." She took out her sword.

"Mai-chan, no!" Sayuri whispered to her.

_Kick her ass Sasuke-kun! _Sakura thought. "No Sasuke-kun, don't do it!"

He came charging to her with a kunai and sliced towards her direction. Mai clinked her sword with the kunai and swing-kicks Sasuke. He falls, but quickly gets up and throws the kunai at her back. She gets out of the way of the kunai, but it did scratch her kimono. She jumped up and charged her sword to Sasuke. He grabbed another kunai and defended himself, while the kunai and the sword clinks again. His hand was touching the ground, making a stand while Mai was almost on top of him. "Not bad... for a girl..." He wrapped his arm around Mai. It took her by surprise, but didn't throw her off their position. She made her sword push the kunai at Sasuke. He pushes back with force. Then, from the sudden forcing the weapons to each other, it slipped from their hands and caused both of them to fall down and...

"Oh no!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh no," Kakashi mumbled.

"Oh no!" Sayuri yelled, surprised.

"OH NO!!!" Sakura screamed in the top of her lungs.

"OH YEAH!!!!" the kool-aid guy shouted, coming out of nowhere... **JUST KIDDING **:D

The sudden incident took the four people by shocked. Their jaws were almost down to their knees, and they stood there, dumbfounded of the incident. _How did this happen? Why did this happen? When did this happened? What, in God's nature, made this happen? _Oh yeah, did I mention Sasuke and Mai a shared a kiss? They looked at each other, blushing red and red and... lots of red. Since Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Mai and they were both on the ground, she laying on top of him, it made it seem very compromising... After that, they stopped after two long hours (nah, only ten seconds). He pushed her off of him, his face surprised. She looked scarred for life as well. Sakura was thinking ugly thoughts. Kakashi's face was expressionless. Only Naruto and Sayuri thought it was "meant to be."

"Awww how cute!" Sayuri said cheerfully. "And it was Mai's first kiss as well!"

"What!?" Sasuke yelled, still blushing.

"You're in love! You're in love!" Naruto said, making fun of them.

Mai only stood there quietly. "Actually it was kind of cute..." Kakashi stated.

"Did... you... enjoy it Sasuke!?" Sakura said over gritted teeth and bawling fists.

"Hell no," he said standing up. "I'm leaving." Sasuke then walked away, with his head held down, apparently very flushed.

"He definitely liked it," Sayuri muttered to Naruto. He crossed his arms.

"He didn't even deserve to get kissed by accident! Believe it!"

Mai stood up from the ground. "It's time to go..." she said, looking away so no one would see the hidden red on her cheeks.

Sayuri nodded. "I think it is." She turned to the ninjas. "Later!"

"Bye," Mai said, not turning to them.

"Have fun in Konoha!" Naruto chuckled. "Like you already did just now!"

"Bye!" Sakura shouted. _And don't come back..._

"Until next time ladies!" Kakashi cried after them.

They headed to Hokage Tower. Sayuri looked cheerful, while Mai was still red after the incident. "How was it?" Sayuri asked.

"It was a mistake," Mai muttered.

"But didn't you like it?" Mai shook her head slowly. "Come on! You know you like it! I mean, you're still blushing!" Sayuri started laughing. Mai only faced down. Yeah, she did like it, and yeah, she would like to admit that, but not until Sasuke admits he likes it too...

* * *

**Momo: End of chapter for now! Thanks for reading and please review nya**

**Shadow Girl: x.x**

**Momo: Don't worry about her, she's just being a drama queen!**

**Shadow Girl: x.x**

**Momo: Go away dead body... hehe... XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow Girl: Yeah I'm okay!!!**

**Momo: Who cares?**

**Shadow Girl: DX Enjoy the story!!!**

After a long climb to the top of Hokage Tower, Sayuri and Mai finally made it. They were very exhausted, and before even reaching the tower, Sayuri almost collapsed. Luckily, Mai kicked her to see if she was still alive. "Yes I'm still alive," Sayuri muttered, reading Mai's mind. She helped her up. That was about half an hour ago. With no more time wasting, Mai knocked on the door of the hokage's.

"Come in," a woman's voice called over to them. They opened the door and saw a very beautiful, tall blond woman with huge breasts. She gave them a friendly. "Hello there, can I help you?"

"Yes'm," Sayuri retorted. "My friend and I are visiting Konoha for our vacation and we're just wondering if you can provide us a place to stay."

The lady frowned. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Sayuri frowned as well. "Why not?"

"There are too many people visiting here as well. We just don't have anymore places for you two to stay." She could see Sayuri and Mai's faces grow disappointed. "However, if you know someone in this village, then I could let you live with them for awhile." Now their faces had some hint of hope. "Do you know anyone here?"

"We know a boy named Naruto Uzumaki," Sayuri said.

"And Sasuke Uchiha," Mai said. "And---"

"You could move in with them!" she suggested. "However, you both do realize you won't stay with each other?" Now their faces went back to being disappointed. "That's the best I could do."

"Oh it's okay! We'll take it!" Sayuri agreed to it.

"Okay!" She looked at them and pointed to Sayuri. "You'll be staying with Naruto Uzumaki. And you..." she pointed to Mai. "You'll stay with Sasuke Uchiha." She gave them their addresses. Sayuri cheered. Mai, however, was not happy. "I'll tell them that you'll be moving in. In the meantime, have fun in Konoha!" They left the lady to do her paperwork.

"This is gonna be so awesome Mai-chan! Just think, we'll meet new people, go to new places, and learn about ninjas!" Sayuri was very excited about this trip. Mai only thought their vacation was going to be weird (Irony!). As soon as Naruto and Sasuke got the notice, their expressions were the same as Mai's and Sayuri's.

Sasuke's POV

This sucks. I'm going to be living with the girl I kissed. Oh joy! I hate Tsunade! Why did she do this to me? Did she know about the kiss already and wanted to torture me because of it? Who even brought me up the subject about their whereabouts!? Naruto seemed happy about it. Of course he is. He's a pervert. He's gonna do things to that girl that are probably illegal in other nations. As for me... I'm at least lucky I have another bedroom. She could stay there. And the best part of it all is that Tsunade gave her rules to do. This rules are she'll be the one cooking and cleaning. She also gave me and Naruto rules too. Rule number one: respect them. Rule number two: don't rape them in their sleep. The second rule applies to Naruto. The first one applies to me. When I came to my place, I saw what's-her-name (Mai, right?) cooking.

"Um... hi?"

She looked dead at me. "Hello. Do you want to eat right now?" Hell yeah, I'm starving. She served me fish and rice in a bowl, with chopsticks on the side. I saw her sit on the other end of the table eating as quiet as a mouse. I was quiet too, and for several minutes, we had nothing to say to each other. I didn't want to talk to her after the... yeah. She tried making small talk. Pathetic. "I know we got off on the wrong foot," she began. I continued eating. "But I only want to make peace. Friends?"

"Whatever." I didn't care. She didn't look too pleased with my answer. She just went back to eat. After that, she washed the dishes while I took a shower. Then she took a shower and I just stayed in my room with my pajamas on, trying to go to sleep. This was going to be a hella weird month.

Mai's POV

The sun's rays woke me up and I instantly went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and fix my hair. I then went to the kitchen to fix Sasuke and I some breakfast. _Does he even enjoy my company? _He didn't look too happy when he saw me in his home. I knew the kiss had gotten to him. _Was I really that much of a bad kisser?_ I started scrambling some eggs and frying bacon. He arose to breakfast just in time. His hair was a little messy and he only wore a giant t-shirt, followed by shorts (what's with this guy and shorts?). "Good morning Sasuke-san," I tried to keep my peace as much as possible. So far, this guy was testing my patience.

"Hi," he said eating away.

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"My cooking?"

"It's alright." Sasuke didn't sound too convinced.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." 

"Well... okay..." I left to clean his room. _What am I, a house maid?_ Well, it was the hokage's orders. Besides, I didn't really mind too much. What I did mind was not getting a simple "thank you" from Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

Why was Naruto such a blabbermouth? He told everyone that I kissed Mai AND that she's living with me. Could this day get any worse?

"How does it feel like to live with your new girlfriend?" Shikamaru said. I'll slap that smile right off your pineapple-shaped head.

"She's not my girlfriend." I knew they weren't gonna stop any time sooner.

"Did you french her?" Neji asked. WTFH?

"NO!"

"What did you guys do in your house?" Tenten was even asking.

"NOTHING."

Ino and Sakura were relieved about my answer. Everyone else seemed disappointed.

"... Did you like the kiss?" Rock Lee pushed it too far.

"NO I DID NOT LIKE ANYTHING ABOUT THE KISS! SHE'S A BAD KISSER!!!"

"Do you mean her breath stinks or she puts too much tongue in---"

"EVERYTHING NOW SHUT THE HELL UP."

They all did shut the hell up. Until, Choji asked Naruto, "What about you?" These people don't ever give up, do they? Hinata looked like she was gonna kill... whatever the other girl's name was.

Mai's POV

I came outside and saw Sayuri waiting for me. Naruto told her to meet her at this place, so he could introduce us to his other friends. I had on a long black skirt, with a dark green blouse, black shoes, and of course, a black ribbon tying my hair. I tried to manage to look good, but Sayuri looked even better. She had a short white skirt and a pale blue top with a pearl necklace placed on her neck, and blue flats. I thought she looked very kawaii. I envy her. Anyways, we walked to our destination and saw lots of people surrounding Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Hey! There they are!" It seems as Naruto already told them about us. We walked towards them and introduced ourselves.

"My name is Mai Kawasumi," I said as friendly as I could be.

"Are you the one living with Sasuke-kun?" a pretty blond with the name of Ino, asked me. I nodded my head. She laughed at me like there was something stuck in my teeth, or my hair got unexplainably puffy. _Did it?_

"Miss Kawasumi, it'll be my duty to teach you the kiss of youth!" said a boy with a bowl cut of hair in a green spandex jumpsuit. Naruto told me he was Rock Lee. Okay then.

"Are you that much of a bad kisser like Sasuke said?" another boy named Kiba with brown hair and red marks on his face asked me.

"What?" I felt my face grew hot. Why did he tell other people I was a bad kisser? Did he really hate the kiss that much? Sasuke couldn't even look at me. Outside, I had a calm expression. Inside, I was so... pissed off at that asshole! It was going to be like school all over again. It occurred to me that I suddenly went to him and tapped his shoulder. "Sasuke-san?" I said in my most innocent voice. He turn around. With all my might, I smacked his face. Everyone was surprised by that. Even Sayuri. "Bastard," I said under my breath. I could feel the tears coming, so I went away without anyone seeing them. I heard Sayuri call after me, but I just didn't want to go back.

Normal POV

"Ow!!!!" Sasuke cried out. "What the freaking hell!?"

"Sasuke you baka!" Naruto shouted. "You didn't have to be mean at Mai-chan!"

He gave a pout. He was suddenly blamed for telling the truth. It was their fault, after all, they did annoy him with all the constant intimate questions. Why would they want to know if he and Mai frenched? It seemed as though guilt took its role, and made Sasuke, its target. Just when Sasuke was about to leave, he tripped over a small pebble and scraped up his knee. Ouch! Then, Sakura and Ino fought over who would pick up Sasuke first. Nonetheless, they got into a cat fight (which the guys seem perfectly fine with that), and then tripped and landed on Sasuke, and gave him more pain. After 15 minutes of trying to get them off, Sasuke could not even come up. A couple of hours later, he knew guilt was against him when Naruto had beaten him.

"I win!" Naruto exclaimed when Sasuke fell to the ground, defeated.

Sakura walked right pass Naruto and went to help Sasuke up. "You'll try better next time!" He stood up by himself and didn't say a word, because he knew he lost.

"Loser! Loser! Loser!!!!!!!!!" Naruto mocked.

"Naruto..." Kakashi said.

He stopped, but snickered secretly. Sasuke left to go home and figure out what's he going to do about Mai.

-x-

A couple of hours ago, Mai and Sayuri were sitting on a bench together. Mai was in a state of depression, while Sayuri tried to cheer her up as much as possible.

"Don't listen to him!" Sayuri said to Mai. "He knew he liked it. He's just being a jerk!"

Mai didn't say a word, since she didn't have anything to say.

"Mai-chan, please talk to me," Sayuri pleaded.

"I hate this place," Mai mumbled.

"Already? We didn't even have enough time to visit the places!"

"People."

"Oh... the people... well, not all of them are mean. Take Kakashi and Naruto for instance. They're very nice. And and Sakura Haruno as well!"

She sighed. "Sayuri-chan, I'm gonna go."

Sayuri gave her a big hug. "Feel better." Mai hugged her back and then left, leaving Sayuri all alone on the bench.

Mai's POV

I'm sorry Sayuri. I really am. I hope you forgive if you ever found out I cut myself. It just feels so good. I read it in a book once and I tried doing it when I always make mistakes, or even felt down about myself. I took my sword, and delicately, I slit under my wrist. "Agh!" I yelped when I felt the pain as the blood's flowing from my arm. I try to hold back the tears, but sometimes, they come out when it really hurts. I was gonna trying another cut on my other wrist. I did so, and it hurts like hell. I can't even imagine why I'm doing this again. But when the pain starts to calm down, I feel free. I feel okay now. I've dealt with something else, rather than the situation. This felt so good. Right after, I clean my wrists and I see the blood get drained into the sink. It's time now that I prepare supper. I'll make spaghetti and lobster for Sasuke. An hour later, dinner is served and Sasuke was here on time, as usual. I didn't look at him, nor even tried to talk to him. I just sat quietly in my seat, eating.

"This is delicious," he said, trying to regain my confidence.

I didn't say a word to him. I could hear him grunt about my silence.

"I like your company," he tried again.

That made me smile a little. In the corner of my eye, I saw he was finished with his food. I finished mine too, so I took my bowl and came towards him and took his. Suddenly, I felt something grab my hand. I looked at Sasuke, his hand upon my arm, examining the cuts on my wrist. Uh oh. I tried not to look at him, but I just wanted to see how he reacted. It was definitely shocking.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked me.

I took my arm back, but he wouldn't let go. I gave up and made an excuse. "I had accidently cut myself when I was using a knife." He didn't buy it.

"What's with all the other cuts?"

I withdrew my arm back with force. "That's none of your concern." I went back to doing dishes and then I felt air beneath my neck. He was standing right behind me. I looked at him peculiarly.

"Mai," Sasuke began. He turned his face. "Sorry I told everyone you're a bad kisser. You're not a bad kisser. You're actually a good kisser--- I mean---" His eyes widen and his lips immediately shut.

I knew exactly what he meant. I felt the urge kiss him when he said I was a good kisser! "Apology accepted."

"Okay," he said with a little more enthusiasm. I went back to doing my dishes, but I cringed when I felt his breathing on my neck again. "Maybe... you should take the day off... for this." I stopped doing the dishes. Sasuke came towards the sink and started cleaning them in my position. I left, but murmured a "thank you" at this guy. His face was expressionless. I went to my bedroom and thought about many things popping into my mind. He wasn't a bad kisser himself. The thought of that made me think about the kiss.

**Shadow Girl: Hope you enjoyed the story! Chapter 3 will be right up!**

**Momo: Why aren't you dead!?**

**Shadow Girl: Because I'm immortal.**

**Momo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Shadow Girl: Please review XD**


End file.
